In recent years, power converters such as inverters and DC/DC converters have increased their output power for the use in hybrid electric vehicles, electric vehicles, and the likes. In a high-output power converter, switching devices constituting an arm are required to manage high voltage and high current. To support high voltage, the switching devices are connected in series, and to support high current, the switching devices are connected in parallel. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an inverter having an arm composed of a plurality of switching devices connected in parallel.
Citation List
Patent Literature
    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-6412